Why
by Ange Noir
Summary: Itsuki goes on a trip to Seigaku. On his way there he runs across a mumbling tennis player. A tirade of questions and mumblings arise.


Ange: So for lack of one of my favorite crack pairings I decided to write one to start the movement. Itsuki is hard to write. Shinji is too. At least I'm not throwing Amane into the mix or that will be torture. Still, I love Rokkaku and if you do too you would write more stories about them.

**Disclaimer**: Why…

* * *

Why

* * *

Itsuki had a free day off from school today so he decided he wanted to go take a trip. He settled on visiting Seigaku and seeing what their tennis courts were like. He wouldn't mind running into that Eiji person again either.

-

He never did explain why his tennis play style was so funny.

-

And so Itsuki got up early and boarded the train that should take him straight to Seigaku. That was the idea anyway. He must have dozed along the way because the train conductor said he had to get off the train. Of course he had to ask why. Any logically person would do the same after all. Apparently he slept all the way to the last stop which was a few towns away from his destination. That explanation would have placated any normal person but Itsuki wasn't normal. So he continued to badger the conductor with questions.

-

Why didn't he wake him up?

-

Why can't the train turn around and drop him off?

-

Why wasn't he wearing corduroy overalls that he sees train conductors wear on television?

-

The train never went "Chooooochooooo", why was that?

-

Was the train broken?

-

For some reason the train conductor couldn't answer any of his questions. Itsuki wondered why that was.

-

Itsuki spent the rest of the day on trains and buses try to get to Seigaku. Why did it have to be so far away anyways? When Ihe ran out of money he just started walking, certain that he'll find the school eventually.

-

How he knew that, not even he had the answer.

-

Eventually though he had to stop, his grumbling stomach being too much to bear. Why did he have to use _all_ of his money? Not only did he not have anything to eat for lunch but he didn't know how he'll get back home either. His stomach growled much louder this time around.

-

Why did he have to be so hungry?

-

"…see kitty," Itsuki heard a person say, "if you growled like that you wouldn't have gotten picked on. Though they probably would have still picked on you since you're so small and they were much bigger. My tennis teammates got picked on too since we were only first years. We showed them though. Maybe you should show those big cats… "

-

Itsuki looked around and spotted a boy mumbling to a small kitten at a nearby park. How odd. Well maybe he can tell him how to get to Seigaku.

-

Besides he wanted to know why he was talking to a kitten.

-

"Why," Itsuki asked the boy without any introduction.

-

"Why what?" the boy asked back, confused at the intruder.

-

"Why are you talking to that kitten?"

-

"Why wouldn't I be?" he countered back. For once Itsuki was stumped.

-

Remembering his manners Itsuki hurried to greet the stranger, "My name is Itsuki Marehiko and I'm from Rokkaku."

-

"Eh so you must be that strange tennis player Kikumaru was talking about," the boy deduced.

-

"How do you know about Eiji," Itsuki eagerly asked, "you play tennis too don't you? Why weren't you with them? Can you take me to the school?"

-

"What an odd person," the boy remarked to himself, "why does he ask so many questions? At least I don't do that. It can get really annoying and he hardly ever stops…"

-

Itsuki listened to the still nameless boy murmur on without him answering any of his questions. Why did he talk to himself? He was the odd person, not him.

-

"What's your name," Itsuki asked, "and why didn't you answer my questions?"

-

The Japanese boy stopped in mid mumble to reply, "I'm Ibu Shinji. I play tennis but I go to Fudomine. Why anyone would think I would go to Seigaku is beyond me. What a really weird person. I'm glad I don't know any weird people like that."

-

"Why won't you tell me how to get to Seigaku," Itsuki interrupted. "Is it a secret? Do you think I can't keep a secret?"

-

"He really is an odd boy," Shinji went on to mumble; "doesn't he know that it's late so tennis practice is over now unless he wants to sneak into the school. I wouldn't mind doing that but Tachibana would get mad at me…"

-

Why, Itsuki wondered. Didn't Shinji know that he was talking to himself? He wondered if it was a habit. How do you make talking to yourself a habit anyways? Do people get annoyed by him? Shinji said nobody would be at the school. Now he wouldn't be able to see Eiji or anybody else. Why didn't he call them before he came? Of course he didn't have their number so he couldn't but why didn't he have their number? How strange.

-

"…and that's how I found this kitty. I'm going to keep it. I wonder if my parents will let me. It will be bad if they don't. The kitty will probably get bullied again. I don't like bullies. You better not be a bully either. Anyways I should be going home now it's getting late and I'm getting hungry too." Shinji headed towards his home holding his newly acquired kitten in his arms.

-

"Can I come along?" Itsuki asked suddenly remembering his famished body.

-

"Why," Shinji, questioned momentarily taking up Itsuki's habit.

-

Itsuki's stomach answered for him as it loudly growled surprising both the kitten and Shinji.

-

"Well it can't be helped so come along," Shinji said to Itsuki. To himself he started rambling along unknowing that the curious Itsuki was listening in, "How bothersome. I hope I don't get in trouble. My parents don't like surprise guests. I have two now. One asks questions while the other isn't human. I wonder if they made enough food. I don't want to have to share my food. It's really annoying…"

-

"Can I spend the night Shinji," Itsuki asked to the mumbling tennis player, "I don't have any money for the trip home."

-

"…now he wants to spend the night. I suppose that's ok. I never had a slumber party before. I hear An talk about them all the time. She says boys can't have slumber parties though. That's not fair I think. Why do girls always get to do all the fun stuff…"

-

"Who's An, Shinji?"

-

"…how did he know I was thinking about An. I wonder if he can read minds. Would that be cheating?"

-

"Why would that be cheating Shinji?" Itsuki asked, pestering him some more, "Why?"

-

But Shinji only continued to mumble and so Itsuki continued to ask more and more questions.

-

And the kitten...well it was dozing, having already fallen asleep. The murmurs of their voices were a nice lullaby to drift of to.

-

For a kitten at least.

* * *

A/N: Egh, this was painful and it sounds lame…


End file.
